


Chinese translation on "ancient marinier's song"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "ancient marinier's song"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ancient mariner's song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308624) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



古舟子之歌　[第25號　人魚]

「你好。」那東西呲著白晃晃的尖利牙齒：「我一直在等著你。」

這東西跟她想像中的形象不符──這東西一臉憔悴，滿身黯灰的鱗甲，髮絲淡金似銀，淡色眸子熒熒生光。她也不知道自己以前在期待什麼，但現實跟小時候聽過的歌謠傳說完全不一樣；總之，她討厭死這現實了。

這東西輕偏過頭，那雙發光的眼睛能看見嗎？畢竟這是陸地，而且日光璀璨。於是她鼓起勇氣問道：「你、你好，請問你是不是──」

那東西尖聲大笑，那永無休止的笑聲就像沙礫石塊的聲音，聽起來柔和而刺耳。「不錯，看了就知道吧？」

她盯著對方頰上舌上的絲絲刻痕。「你長得跟我想像的不一樣。」

「這話我已經聽膩了。」那東西揚起一抹恐怖的笑容，半淹在海面之下的纖長魚尾輕輕一擺。「我在海底時好看多了。」

「你的尊容我可不在乎。」她小心翼翼的踏上一步，雙腿緩緩墮入岸邊柔軟的細砂。「我只想知道，你能否為我辦一件事。」

「什麼事？」

「我需要黃金，大量黃金。」

「小菜一碟，而且毫無新意。你想要多少黃金，我也能給你。」

「不是『想要』，是『需要』。」她糾正道：「你怎樣給我？」

那東西伸出帶蹼的五指，亮白凌厲的眼神直直穿過她的心底。

她步進徐徐漲退的海浪，碰上對方伸出的手尖，卻赫然發現那隻手陰涼濕冷，不由得渾身一顫；有若寒冰的五指緊握著她的手腕──童年聽說過的歌謠可沒提過這點。

「小姑娘，準備好了嗎？」婉柔詠調縈繞不去，彷若砂礫，彷若浪濤。

她想起虹子、想起源造、想起可可西亞村、想起阿朗。她盯著腕間那慘灰的手，相比比另一種半人半魚，這東西絕對算不上可怕吧？

海流突然直把她往下拖。

空無一人的岸邊，只剩濤天巨浪。

 

END


End file.
